To Kidnap a Vesper
by The Gone Angel
Summary: For the Vespers Hangout RP, Mission Failed. Two Vespers, Gone and Violet go to steal documents, but Gone is left behind. The Cahills now have a Vesper- Vesper Two- as a hostage. Could they possibly use her to get their family back? (Hiatus)
1. Injected by her Own Claws

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 Clues.**

**-For the Vespers Hangout. I decided today was the day to create a long life story of my character Gone, and the other Vespers. I assume half of you know that Gone in the RP likes Dan, thanks to Bronze-san's posting of a Done one-shot. *sarcasm***

**So here's a totally different version of it, and it's the whole kidnapping craz. This story will probably at least ten chapters long.**

**Gone- me, The Gone Angel**

**Ben and Cindy - khbr23hw (Lil' K)**

**Viper - Nova Mirage **

**Jade - catdreamer39**

**Violet - CelestialBronzeLightning**

**DeaganHameadlover plays Sinead.**

* * *

Gone lifted her laptop onto her lap, staring at Vesper One's words. _Go steal Cahill documents from Dan and Amy. Ice cream will be waiting!_

Gone rolled her eyes. Just because of being eleven didn't mean she liked to eat ice cream a lot. She preferred gummy bears. She liked to rip the heads of them and pretend the heads were all the annoying guys she has contact with. Two Madrigals, and Ben, another fellow Vesper, who annoyed the tacos out of her.

Of course those idiotic Madrigals didn't know she was a Vesper- much less Vesper Two. She was the star of their loss of documents...well, Sinead DID steal most of them, but she didn't act properly stealing them. So that makes Gone better than her.

Having Lucian and Tomas blood was a bonus, and having Isabel Kabra want to take over spot wasn't good. A old lady with experience, killing and all, drunk the Lucian serum...Gone knew she'd be dead soon if she didn't take Vesper One's place.

"H-here m-m-miss," stuttered a short little boy, handing her a Diet Coke.

Gone took it from him with a sweet smile, and opened it. She threw it at his head. "Foolish boy, I wanted Sprite!" Of course, she was talking to his unconscious body. Well, oops. That female guard needed to pay more attention to her son.

Violet strutted in, and then saw the boy's body. "Did your red eyes scare him?" asked Violet, placing a finger on his forehead. "He already has a high fever. You scared him."

Gone smiled, pointing to the Diet Coke. "That did the work, Violet."

"You evil, evil little girl," murmured Violet, "by the way, have you heard of Vesper One's mission? We get Dan's ice cream stock!"

"I'm afraid he left out _that _detail," muttered Gone.

"So probably you wouldn't throw a fit."

Gone rolled her eyes. "Who's coming with me?"

"Me totally," Violet said.

"TASTE THE FRICKIN' RAINBOW!" screamed Ben, running into her room and throwing Skittles.

"Please tell me he's staying here," said Violet.

"Yup," Gone replied, "He'll be in the special hands of Casper and Cheyenne. Basically, getting babysat."

"I DON'T NEED BABYSITTING, YOU RED-EYED FLYING PURPLE PEOPLE EATER!"

"LITTLE LITTLE VAMPIRE!"

"No," moaned Gone, "not the vampire thing."

"SITTING IN A TREE, WITH THE TWO MADRIGALS!"

"That doesn't rhyme," pointed out Violet.

"You're not helping," muttered Gone, irritated already.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"BEN, SHUT UP!" screamed Gone, grabbing her anger bag, which indeed have gummy bears. She grabbed one and chewed the head off it. "THIS IS _YOU!_"

"FIRST COMES LOVE TRIANGLE-"

Gone opened her laptop, ignoring him.

"THEN COMES MARRIAGE- wait, who did you choose?"

"Grrr."

"G-"

"No, don't say it," replied Gone. She turned on a music video.

"I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!" it sang.

Gone covered her eyes so she couldn't see the video.

"EWWW!" Ben screamed like a girl, and ran out. "GUYS IN SPEEDOS!"

Gone laughed, closing her laptop. "So Violet, tell Cindy to check on Sinead, and Jade to guard. Viper can go eat cake. Ben will be babysat."

Violet wrote the list down. "Thanks, Mrs. Cahill!"

"I'm not a Cahill anymore," muttered Gone dryly.

* * *

Gone packed her tiny bag, and pocketed her silver knife and poisons. Violet crept behind. They reached the hotel. Gone grabbed her screwdriver and sawed through the nails. The window dropped, and Gone tumbled in. Violet used the front door. Gone glared at her.

"It was open," whispered Violet in her mind, hoping somehow Gone could be suddenly telepathic.

Violet saw the ice cream sitting out. "Ice cream!" she whispered, and banged into the table. Gone glared at her, because Dan was sitting right there eating ice cream. This mission sucks.

Violet sniffled. "THAT'S MY ICE CREAM!" she screamed, charging Dan.

"Violet!" yelled Gone, grabbing her shirt and throwing her out the window. "I'll get them myself! Just go to the store or something!"

Dan stood up, glaring at her. She glared back. War it was.

"Give me them," hissed Gone, flexing her claws which held poisons. "Or else you'll be with the hostages." She knew she said too much.

"Where is Nellie and Fiske? Where are the hostages?" yelled Dan, shell-shocked that a Vesper was here. He was frozen. Gone used that as her chance. She ran for the documents. He was in front of her.

_How is that possible? _Gone thought miserably. She was going to die, and Isabel would take her place.

She smiled sweetly at him, raking her claws on his cheek. Blood dripped on her mouth. She spat. "Yuck, blood," she muttered.

Before she knew it, Dan grabbed her hand, and her claws dug into her skin. She fell to the floor. "Whaaat? H-how?" And being her young self, she started crying.

* * *

Violet needed backup. Those Cahills somehow knew they were coming, because she realized Gone was either dead or kidnapped. Literally kid, because she was only a tween. Violet sighed, knowing she should have not gotten distracted.

She called Vesper One. "Backup, please. Send Jade from guard position."

* * *

"WOOOO!" screamed Jade. She wasn't in guard position anymore!

* * *

Dan watched as the vampire-looking girl drifted into a lulling sleep. "Amy! We have to get to the mansion!" said Dan. He heaved the girl over his shoulder like limp prey and he and Amy walked to the car.

Amy sat in the driver's seat. "Maybe Ian will know who she is. She has Lucian gadgets," Amy murmured. "We have a Vesper. You know what that means."

"We can use her to get our family back," said Dan.

Amy nodded, but felt guilty for kidnapping a little girl. Well, she wasn't little. Very tall, actually. "We need them back," agreed Amy.

* * *

**The Vespers are back!**


	2. Saladin's Long Lost Sister

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 Clues.**

**Thank you all for reviewing and favoring this story!**

* * *

She awoke, eyes blinking fiercely. She was in a dusty room, with gray walls and floors. She saw her knife and dart gun laying below her. She tried to reached downward, but she felt a pain in her wrists.

She was chained to the wall. "CURSE YOU, CAHILLS!" wailed Gone, narrowing her eyes at the door opening.

"Looks like the Vesper is awake," mused a too familiar boy.

"Hello, Cobra," spat Gone, "Remember me?"

Ian's eyes widened. "An-"

"Shut up, polish boy." Gone saw Dan walk in. "Let the Ninja do his work."

"Daniel, she's dangerous," replied Ian. "She hates me."

"Everyone does, Ian," said Dan.

"HE LEFT ME IN A HOLE TO DIE!" screamed Gone, "I cannot bare to see this snake here!"

"A hole?" questioned Dan, snickering.

"I was so terrified...only seven with no one to trust. I wanted to live with you and Amy, but Beatrice and Grace refused, knowing I would unleash my Lucian ruthlessness on you guys." Gone smiled sadly. "So I lived with the Kabras. That hole was a sinkhole, I knew it. I fell to the depths of nothing when Ian didn't even offer a hand."

Gone crackled with laughter. "That was your mistake, Ian Vikram Kabra. Your mother's too, your father's, your sister's. I know you hate your parents...so why not unleash my misery on Natalie?" she asked softly, her sharp teeth glinting at the suddenly blinding light flashing in her eyes.

"_Shut up, Angel_!" screamed Ian, but spoke in a softer voice. "The past is past, little Vesper."

"_Don't _call me 'little Vesper,' you weakling. Do-do you know who I AM?" she shrieked, choking over her words, blinded by that light and hatred.

"Calm down," said Dan, rolling his eyes. "We're in control, blah blah blah. We're supposed to ask you questions, not you."

"I'm apparently what you are looking for, _Cahills."_

Dan ignored her. "What are you? Why are you carrying Lucian weapons? _Who __are you?"_

Gone snorted. "_What am I? _That's stupid, I'm a human-"

"More like alien," cut in Ian, scowling.

She glared daggers at him. "Shut up, or I won't answer your questions," she said simply.

"Oh yeah?" exclaimed Dan, and pushed a red button. Lightning struck her in the chest, leaving her gasping for air. She fell limp in her chains.

* * *

"Great job, Daniel," Ian said sarcastically. "You either struck her unconscious, or she might even be dead."

Dan was worried, yet guilty for being glad for maybe killing a Vesper. "Oops," was all he said.

"Daniel, you better be saying oops," sneered Ian. "How do we get information now? The Vespers will be even more murderous for killing one of their own."

"The hostages..." whispered Dan. "What if they kill the hostages?"

Ian silently prayed it wouldn't happen.

"Let's shake her awake," suggested Dan as the silence continued for what seemed like a million years.

Dan and Ian slowly walked over to the limp girl Ian called 'Angel,' and shook her.

Nothing happened. "Get up!" Dan pleaded, and decided on adding more commandment and harshness in his words. _"Now!"_

Ian looked at him with approval as the girl awoke, hate burning in her eyes.

"You might have defeated me unfairly," sneered the girl. "But I can defeat you _fairly, _Lucians."

Dan froze. She thought he was a Lucian?

"Angel, Dan isn't a Lucian. You sure have been-" The girl somehow twisted one of her hands from the chains, and slapped Ian hard on the face.

"Shut up. I'm a Vesper, and my name is Gone. Respect my name, Ian, or I'll call you Cobra again," she said curtly.

"But your name-"

"Is Gone, you idiot," snapped Gone.

"That's a weird name," blurted out Dan.

"I named after my feelings. Gone, they are," Gone said quietly. "Now, torture me with your questions, _Lucian."_

"I'm a Madrigal!" exclaimed Dan, annoyed. Geez, this girl was worse than Natalie Kabra at times.

"Is this all about your mother?" asked Ian.

"Shut up, Ian. I asked Dan," Gone said angrily.

Ian frowned, while he snickered. "Ian, go moon over Amy. I'm fine, because I'm a Madrigal."

"Git!" Ian yelled before slamming the door shut, leaving Dan to ask the questions.

* * *

Gone smirked as Ian left. Maybe, just maybe, she could get her way out of here by gaining Dan's trust, then smashing it. Of course, the chances were slim. Dan looked smarter than he acted.

"Why are your eyes red?" asked Dan.

She laughed. "That's your first question?" she asked, almost surprised. Note the almost.

"Yep," replied Dan.

"My mom- she was a Lucian, and my father was a Tomas." Her heart was already shattering just talking about it. "He left her with me. Of course this doesn't really answer the question, but it explains more. My mother highlighted my hair with red, dyed it black, and took me to one of her Ekat friends to dye my eyes red." She paused. "It only comes off when I cry."

"But you cried yesterday!" exclaimed Dan.

"I guess after six years it is glued," she replied.

"Why, though? Why did your mom do that?" asked Dan.

"She was proving to my father that I was a loyal Lucian, and rebelled that I had no stupidity whatsoever. Apparently, I must if you captured me," she said bitterly.

"You are a Cahill? That's why you have poisonous nails. You knocked me unconscious after I threw you into the car, thank you very much," said Dan.

"You're welcome," she purred, sneering. "You must be _very _strong if you fought off my poison."

Dan rolled his eyes. "It's poison looking at you. Where's the hostages?"

"I can't tell you that, Dan. Next question."

Dan reached over towards the red button.

"You want to murder a innocent person?" gasped Gone, slowly slipping her other hand from the chains. She began working on her ankles while Dan was looking away. Luckily, she had a needle to unpick the locks.

"You're not innocent, Gone. You've probably murdered more people than I've screamed 'ninja,'" said Dan. "You chose to be evil."

She finished unpicking the locks, and sprung at Dan, knocking him over. "To fall and die, or join the Vespers, what would you do?" she asked coldly, grabbing the collar of his shirt, gripping it tightly.

Dan blinked in surprise, his mouth forming an 'O.'

* * *

He was trapped by a _freaking _Vesper. He should have paid attention more, despite her young age of eleven. All Vespers were ruthless, but with added Lucian and Tomas power? He was screwed.

"I'd rather die," he said in a just as cold tone, flinging the girl across the room.

Gone let out a blood curling scream as she jumped back onto her feet, and raked her nails across his cheek, reopening his wound.

Dan smiled. "Here, kitty kitty," he cooed, despite her radiating anger. He ran away, but felt his shirt tear in the back. Red-faced with anger and embarrassment, he turned to Gone and slapped her, leaving a red hand-mark on her cheek.

Gone gasped. "I give up."

"Hand out your palms," Dan growled.

Gone held out her hands, wincing as Dan prickled all her poison needles in her nails. He cuffed her hands together.

"All the Cahills will talk to you," he said gruffly, dragging her out of the room.

He opened the door to see Ian smiling at him, which made him more mad.

"I picked a fight with the cat," Dan said.

Ian smirked at Gone, which made her lash out at him.

"No poison," she muttered sadly. Dan pulled her closer, making sure she couldn't kill Ian.

"She got out of her chains, Ian. You said they were locked tight," he murmured irritably.

Ian laughed, and laughed. "You two look _so _adorable together, with blood dripping from your faces," he said, and laughed again.

"You want a fist in your face, Cobra?" screamed Gone, fists clenched, and red-faced.

At the same time, Dan said, "Hey, you want a poem describing your relationship with my sister? It wouldn't be pretty."

Ian frowned. "Whatever. Lead your girlfriend into the CCC."

Both eyes, jade and red glared at Ian, then each other with scowls on their faces.

Dan pushed the door open, meeting the stares of his family.

"This is Saladin's long lost sister," said Ian to the shocked faces.

* * *

**Cliffie!**


End file.
